Thornton/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Thornton has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Thornton's remarks * (Upon seeing a treasure room) Amazing! / Over there! * (Calling other players) Hey! Over here. * (Low health) Just walk it off. / I'm too old for this sh*t * (Fallen) It's an end, at least. / If only I'd done more. * (Revived) Thank you. * (Opening a lock) I'll do that! * (In battle) Get back, you bastards! * (Killed an enemy) Sorry, mate. * (Idle) *Yawn* * (Idle) So, anyone have any stories to tell? * (Idle) What exactly are we waiting for? * (To DLC character banter) '''The Inquisition? It’s an army, like any army. Good with the bad. Thornton and Amund * '''Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Amund: Then you owe your life to Hakkon Wintersbreath, god of war and ice. You must repay it friend, for his wrath is terrible. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Amund: We read the signs the Lady sends us. She would not guide us wrong. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Amund: Get a birdhouse as well. Bluebirds carry the goodwill of the Lady. Thornton and Argent * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Argent: Snow makes a poor hiding spot, but with limited options, one must sometimes freeze to survive. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Argent: One shouldn’t ask so many questions for fear of the answers. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Argent: I have never had a dog. Or a garden. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Thornton: Organisation. Person. Makes little difference in the end. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Thornton: You know you get to choose, if you want. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Thornton: Eh? Why are you telling us that? Thornton and Belinda * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Belinda: Good thinking! ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Belinda: Of course it does. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Belinda: Oh, I love dogs! And cats. Ooh, and pigs. And weasels. Except the really grumpy ones. ─────── * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Thornton: They don’t let people like me meet people like her. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Thornton: You’re very certain of things, aren’t you? It’s alright, you’ll outgrow it. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Thornton: A career soldier, I see. You’ll outgrow that, but maybe too late. Thornton and Cillian * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Cillian: A wise man knows when not to fight. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Cillian: Does anyone ever really know what they’re doing? ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Cillian: When I was living apart from my clan, I had my own garden. Cabbages, mostly. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Thornton: I hope reality compares. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Thornton: I suppose it doesn’t hurt to have expectations challenged. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Thornton: Never eat the ham. It’s never ham. Thornton and Hall * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Hall: Freezing to death is hardly preferable. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Hall: Me too. The thought keeps me up at night. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Hall: I find that dogs are often nicer than people. ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Thornton: (laughs) Nice to have someone watching your back for a change, isn’t it? ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Thornton: (laughs) Oh, probably not. But that’s what growing is all about. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Thornton: Sure. Why not. Thornton and Isabela * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Isabela: Didn’t you tell us this story already? I could’ve sworn- ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Isabela: Oh, you bet I am. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Isabela: That’s what I thought ten years ago, yet here I am today. Thornton and Katari * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Katari: Why didn’t you just kill them? ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Katari: I don’t wanna think about that too much. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Katari: That sounds dull. ─────── * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Thornton: I’ve seen better, and I’ve seen worse. We’re not so bad. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Thornton: What about the gall bladder? You didn’t leave that behind, did you? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Thornton: Yeah, I’ll drink to that. Thornton and Korbin * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Korbin: Demons must be stupider than I thought. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Korbin: All we can do is take each day as it comes. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Korbin: If only I had that luxury. It’s the Deep Roads for me. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Thornton: Ah, dwarves and Darkspawn. The endless war, one side pushing incessantly on the doors of the other’s last refuge. Reminds me of a relationship of mine that went sour. * or Thornton: Darkspawn. The bastards look terrible and smell worse. ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Thornton: Ever been hunting? We’ll take you hunting. Get you a little bow. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Thornton: Your duty is a drawn out death sentence. Thornton and Luka * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Luka: Was it cold? I bet it was cold. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Luka: Oh it probably doesn’t. Who cares? ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Luka: Are you going to feed the vegetables to the dog or the other way around, because one time- ─────── * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Thornton: Don’t make eye contact. Don’t make eye contact. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Thornton: I imagine your options were limited. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Thornton: Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose? Thornton and Neria * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Neria: You were lucky you didn’t freeze. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Neria: A sentiment I can understand. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Neria: And an elf to tend the garden, no doubt. ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Thornton: That’s more than I expected you to admit? ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Thornton: I’m sure it will be. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Thornton: Good! I was getting tired of the haughty elf act. Thornton and Rion * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Rion: That sounds uncomfortable. Still, better than being ripped apart by a demon, I suppose. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Rion: Well, it seems to have the best idea of anyone. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Rion: Well, I hope you get what you want. I hope we all do. ─────── * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Thornton: I hope the company’s better than you thought, too. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Thornton: If only it were that simple. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Thornton: All right, Rion. What do you want? Thornton and Sidony * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Sidony: Must not have been a Pride demon, then. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Sidony: Might be foolish of me, but I think it does. There’s enough people here that they’ll likely stumble upon some kind of solution. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Sidony: Such lofty aspirations! What’s next, a second pair of shoes? ─────── * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Thornton: I’m pretty sure you don’t want me answering that. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Thornton: Oh, dear. Your life is ever so hard, isn't it? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Thornton: I doubt sister Leliana collects tomes that describe how to eviscerate your enemies with your mind. ─────── * Sidony: Before we move on, we should decide how to approach this. * Thornton: Try not to die. And try not to hit me. Thornton and Tamar * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Tamar: Impressive. I would’ve just killed them. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Tamar: Taking the opportunity to cease power, that’s what. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Tamar: Well, isn’t that sweet. ─────── * T'amar': Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Thornton: I’m just a soldier. It’s not my place to comment. Easier that way. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Thornton: Hm, remind me to stockpile some funny stories, in case I get on your bad side. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Thornton: No point in worrying about it, is there? Thornton and another Thornton * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Other Thornton: Good thing you had your trusty coat with you, eh? ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Other Thornton: And what it’s doing with us. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Other Thornton: Hah! Sounds similar to what I had in mind. Thornton and Zither! * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Zither!: ‘Evading Demons’… I opened for them early in my career. Didn’t they lose their singer to an abomination? * Or Zither!: I hear you friend, it’s like this gig I played in Churneau. It was just a hundred Templars trying to kill me. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Zither!: Don’t be negative! You’ll ruin your aura! Focus on the music! Inspiration! I need to write this down before it’s gone. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Zither!: You can’t think of retiring now, nothing’s over yet! We’re on our comeback tour! Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues